


Remembering the Birth: A Teenage Mpreg Story

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: As Jimmy cradles his two-month-old baby one day, he remembers back to when he was pregnant and had to give birth...
Kudos: 12





	Remembering the Birth: A Teenage Mpreg Story

**Author's Note:**

> A picture of Jimmy holding Jax: https://img.wattpad.com/cover/254308378-176-k205744.jpg

14-year-old Jimmy heard Jax crying, and went into his bedroom and picked up his two-month-old son. Wearing a white print t-shirt and jean shorts, he soothed Jax, cradling and gently bouncing the baby. Jimmy loved his son very much, but also wished he didn't have be a teenage parent. It was a lot of work taking care of a baby, though fortunately Jimmy had help from his mom, who would be watching Jax during the daytime when Jimmy started 9th grade in a couple of weeks. At least Jax had been born right after 8th grade had ended, though Jimmy still'd had the misfortune to be pregnant for most of the school year.

For yes, even though Jimmy was a boy, he'd been the one to become pregnant, carry Jax to term, and then give birth. Doctors were still not sure how it had happened. Jax's father, Sam, was a boy just a few days older than Jimmy. The two had met on the first day of school at lunch, and had quickly hit it off. At a weekend party the two had snuck off to a couple of weeks into the school year, there had been some marijuana use, and while neither boy had directly partaken of the substance, the fumes from several people smoking it had gotten them high enough that they'd snuck off to a back bedroom in the house and engaged in anal intercourse, with Sam being the one on top.

A few weeks later, Jimmy didn't feel so good. At first, his mom had thought that he'd picked up some sort of stomach bug, unaware of the earlier party and the actions that Jimmy and Sam had engaged in. But the problem persisted, and finally Jimmy's mom had taken him to the doctor. After a battery of tests that found nothing else wrong, the doctor tried one last thing almost on a whim, and gave Jimmy a pregnancy test. The doctor was actually quite surprised when the test came back positive, and for a bit thought that there must surely be an error with the test. But he had Jimmy remove his shirt and lay down next to an ultrasound machine, and within a short time confirmed that Jimmy was indeed pregnant.

Jimmy had to submit to a battery of tests over the next few weeks. Doctors decided that he'd probably be pregnant for 9 months, and that the baby, if born naturally, would come out the way it went in, noting via CAT scans a sort of tube-like structure that partially paralleled the end of Jimmy's large intestine, with one end connected to a uterus and the other end connected to Jimmy's anus. As Jimmy was in good health, it was decided to allow the pregnancy to continue to term, and determining whether the baby would be born naturally or via C-Section when they got near the due date.

When confronted, Sam admitted to having had sex with Jimmy, but refused to have anything to do with either Jimmy or their baby, though Sam's parents did agree to help pay the costs involved and child support once the baby was born. Jimmy felt crushed and betrayed, and it didn't help when word got out about the pregnancy. There were a lot of stares and whispers, especially at school, though at least Jimmy had some good friends who'd stuck it out with him.

When the due date neared, the doctors said that Jimmy should give birth naturally, since the baby was determined to be a good size to be able to come out on its own, and that it would allow for a faster post-birth recovery on Jimmy's part. When Jimmy finally went into labor, his parents took him to the hospital, where he was ushered into the delivery room (along with Jimmy's two best friends in the whole world, Jordan and Connor, along with Jimmy's 11-year-old brother, Mark, all of whom Jimmy wanted in the delivery room), where Jax was born after an intense labor that lasted nearly two hours.

With Jimmy's permission, the hospital had set up several cameras to record the birth, and afterwards Jimmy asked for, and received, a copy of the footage. As Jimmy now rocked Jax back to sleep, two months later, he went over to the couch, sat down, and grabbed his laptop computer. Putting it on his lap, he put in the CD of the video and pulled up the video . Even though he'd watched it several times since the birth, he still had an almost morbid fascination with watching it.

The video started out with just one frame, showing him sitting on a bench by a wall in nothing but his briefs, clutching his somewhat swollen abdomen. Jordan and Connor sat on one side of him, and Mark sat on the other. The sounds of Jimmy panting and moaning came from the laptop's speakers.

After a few minutes, a nurse came over and told them to get Jimmy out of his briefs and moved over to the delivery table. Jordan and Connor helped Jimmy stand up, and Mark reached over and pulled Jimmy's briefs off of him. Watching the footage, Jimmy felt his face go warm from embarrassment as Jordan and Connor helped him over to the delivery table, with everyone getting to get a good look at his penis and scrotum. At least, he thought, he had something worth showing off; having seen other guys in the locker room at school, he knew he was bigger down there than practically all of the 7th graders (and even some of the 8th graders!), and was one of those who got to claim a lot of pubic hair at all.

Several sensors were attached to Jimmy's torso, and it was for this reason that Jimmy would have to remain completely naked throughout the birth. Jordan got on one side of Jimmy, right by Jimmy's waist, while Connor got on the opposite side. They each grabbed one of Jimmy's legs and moved it up until his knees were touching his chest, and then spread his legs apart in such a way that his pelvis was lifted upward and his anus was pointed up a bit. Mark stood besides Jimmy' head and shoulders.

This is where the video went from the view of a single camera to the views of multiple simultaneous cameras, each showing a different angle. One showed a closeup of Jimmy's face and upper torso, another his waist area; this particular camera zoomed in a bit to give a better (and more close-up) view of Jimmy's anus specifically (Jimmy felt particularly embarrassed by this shot, since his penis and scrotum were also fully in view in that shot). Several others showed the larger delivery table, but from a bit of a distance and from different angles. One screen also showed the information from several machines.

As everyone turned their attention to Jimmy's anus, a doctor got down between Jimmy's legs and examined Jimmy's anus for a few moments. "All right, Jimmy," the doctor finally said, "it's time to start pushing." The doctor began giving Jimmy directions. Clutching the bars on either side of the bed, Jimmy followed the doctor's directions, going "Nnnngggghhh!" whenever he had to push and panting "Uh! Uh! Uh!" when he didn't. Mark would occasionally wipe the sweat from his forehead and tell him he was doing good.

For a long time, that was all that was going on. Jimmy remembered how much work it was to push while the doctor counted to 10, then rest for a moment, then push again moments later. He also remembered how frustrated he'd been for a lot of that time. He was pushing so hard, and yet for the longest time nothing else really seemed to be happening.

Then it finally reached a point where Jimmy remembered feeling the movement of a good-sized something deep down in his lower abdomen and slowly moving into his pelvic area, a feeling that he could only describe as almost having to take a really large dump on the toilet. On the camera feed showing a closeup of Jimmy's anus, Jimmy saw his anus start to open up, and a messy-looking "bubble" started coming out. Jimmy heard himself crying out, and in the camera feed showing his head and shoulders, his eyes bulged as he clenched his teeth.

"All right," said the doctor, "the baby's starting to crown. Jimmy, I want you to give be a really big push here."

Jimmy remembered how hard he started pushing at that point, and how much it hurt to do so as, on the video, Jimmy's anus stretched out more and more as more of the baby's head came out, Jimmy's cries filling the delivery room. Jimmy remembered feeling something kind of slimy sliding along the bottom of his scrotum. Finally, the head was all the way out, and the doctor had Jimmy stop pushing for a few moments.

"Dude," Jimmy remembered hearing Mark quietly say, "there's a baby's head sticking out of your butt!" Jimmy looked down again at the feed showing his anus, and the baby's head that had just come out of it.

A few moments later, the doctor said, "All right, Jimmy, this is kind of going to be the hard part. The shoulders are going to have to come out of your anus before we can pull the baby the rest of the way. But once the shoulders are out, the baby should be able to be pulled out easily enough for me to help you."

In the video, Jimmy nodded weakly, just wanting it all to be over. The doctor started telling him to push again, and Jimmy went back to work. His anus, which had nearly returned to its original size after the baby's head had come out, started stretching outward in all directions again as the baby's shoulders slowly started forcing their way out. Jimmy moaned and panted hard and gave out the occasional sob and cry as he continued to push. After a couple of minutes, Jimmy gave out one final cry as he gave one last huge push. The doctor, who'd wrapped his hands around the baby's head and upper part of the shoulders started gently pulling, and the baby slid completely out of Jimmy's anus. As Jimmy flopped back down, gasping and panting for breath, the doctor and several others quickly started working on the baby, and moments later crying filled the room.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord, and the baby was taken to be cleaned up and given an initial examination. During that time the placenta was pulled out of Jimmy. A few minutes later,the doctor came over, carrying a baby wrapped up in a blanket.

"Congratulations, Jimmy, you have a healthy baby boy," the doctor said, handing him the baby. "17 inches, and 5 pounds, 3 ounces."

In the present day, as Jimmy watched the video of him holding his new baby, Jax squirmed as he woke up, and seemingly looking at the laptop's screen. Jimmy kissed the top of Jax's head. "I know, buddy," Jimmy said gently. "That was a lot of work for both of us, wasn't it?"

Jax started fussing a bit, and after a bit of maneuvering Jimmy managed to get his shirt off, and after leaning back against the back of the couch he held Jax up to one of his nipples. Jax's mouth latched onto the nipple and began sucking. While Jimmy's body didn't produce milk, this still seemed to calm Jax, who didn't ever seem to mind that his "nursing" didn't ever seem to provide him with any food. Eventually Jax settled down, and Jimmy returned him to his cradle.


End file.
